The Marauders : A new Era
by PugGam3erp
Summary: This is the start to a story about how Sirius and the other Marauders met at Hogwarts and how relationship and mischief got them into all sorts of troubles


12 Grimmauld Place, 1971, the current home of the Black Family and it's heritage. Merged between two muggle houses, it was a location even Death Eaters couldn't find. Home to a history of house-elves and slytherins alike. It was grey, like all the other houses on that street, same colours, same gates, same windows. It blended in to it's surroundings so well you could easily skim past it on an evening stroll. Although it looked normal on the outside, it was certaintly not because, on the inside it was home to a long history of Pure Blood wizards and witches, dark and light. This day was a significant one, as Sirius was about to recieve something that would change his life forever.

As he waitied patiently, his short, black, curly hair waved in the open breeze as he watched out of his bedroom window. His mother was looking over his shoulder, a disappointing look on her face, "If you don't get this letter Sirius, you will be a dissapointment to me and all your family, we are a pure-blood family and if it turns out they don't let you in because you're not good enough, you will be a traitor in this family forever". Sirius was frustrated at this and screamed at his mother, "No, I am not like you, I don't care about blood purity!". That was it, Walburga was furious, "Sirius, you go to your room right now, you should never speak that way about your own family!".

He marched upstairs, the thought of the letter, giving him a sence of freedom from his family and their traditions. He stared up at his bedroom ceiling, staring at the posters of vintage moterbikes and watching his watch. It was 11:59. It was only one more minute then it would be July 31, the last chance for Wizards and Witches get their owl. He thought to himself, why hadn't it arrived yet?, What house will I be sorted into? Dozens of questions circled his head, in search of an answer. Anger filled him up, he wanted to get out of his stupid house as fast as possible. His watch beeped, to signify the new day, he wished that this was the day he got his owl.

Daylight broke through his curtains, blinding him, forcing him to wake. He went down the stairs, only to be greated by kreacher, who gave him the daily insult. He sat in the kitchen and read the latest Daily Prophet whilst munching on a piece of toast. Suddenly, he heard a loud thump on the window, nerves ran all through Sirius, today is the day, it was finally happening... He opened the curtains and he saw the snowy owl that was carrying his dream hogwarts letter.

His mum looked at him, annoyed yet marginally pleased. Sirius looked at his letter, empowered by his parents watching over his shoulders. He turned it over, greated by the infamous wax logo of the Hogwarts Crest. As he peeled back the seal, his body filled with all kinds of emotions, from guilt to anxiousness. He read the letter out loud, he stated, "Dear Mister Sirius Black, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardr...". Before he could finish, his mother snatched it out of his hands, "You are not going, you don't deserve to, you are a traitor to this family, maybe if you supported our heritage, you would be able to go, like your brother, Regulus. A smirk brewed across his brother's face, proud parents stood behind him.

Sirius stormed off to his room, leaving dents in the carpet as he did so. Passing the harrasing house-elf and up the crooked stairs. He threw himself onto his bed, sighing as he did so, enraged by his family. He got up and opened his window, trying to calm himself down, when a tawny owl swooped down onto the windowsill ledge, a letter in it's beak. The owl dropped it into Sirius' hand and he was finally able to open it and read the news he'd been waiting for. After moments of consolidation, Sirius knew what he had to do, he ran downstairs and straight out of the front door, grabbing his dad's keys on the way.

He ignored his parents yelling behind him and marched towards Orion's motorbike. Regulus sprinted out the door and grabbed Sirius by the leg, "You can't do this brother, I won't let you!". Sirius didn't care. He pushed away his brother with the sole of his foot as he leaped onto the motorbike. His parents came rushing out, commanding Sirius to stop but it was too late... The rusty, blue motorbike had now taken flight with Sirius upon it and he was heading to Kings Cross.


End file.
